Charm Bracelet
by happieface03
Summary: What happened to Morgana's enchanted bracelet that Gwen left on the dungeon floor? One Shot! K  just to be safe


***This containes major spoilers for season 4 episode 9! read at your own risk!***

**Ok so I just watched episode 4x09 twice because I was so confused. What did Merlin do to Lancelot at the end? Why didn't Lancelot get knocked out when Merlin magiced him? Why wont Gauis and Merlin just tell Arthur about Agravaine already? Why doesnt Merlin smile anymore? and why would Morgana want to hurt Gwen? Werent they like bfffs like last season?gahh so confussed! **

**But despite my confusion I just had to write this. It popped into my head and I just couldnt resist! I know I have two long term stories in progress that I havent updated in forever but I promise I will get to them! I just had to write this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Merlin or I would understand what just happened in that last episode**

The guards bringing Travis to the dungeons smiled at his joke as they lead him to his usual cell. Travis was as much of a regular to the dungeons bellow Camelot as he was to the local tavern.

He stumbled into the cell as the guards locked the door behind him, his intoxicated state not allowing him to walk in a straight line. He wobbled over to the far side of the cell and sat on the straw with his back against the wall. He sighed contently as he looked around the familiar bleak gray walls, at least it was better than returning home to his nagging wife. In the dungeons no one yelled at you for spending your days pay at the tavern or for rarely making enough to support her since you spent most days in the stocks.

He was just about to lie down and sleep of his many drinks when something in the corner caught his attention. He had spent so many nights sleeping in this cell that he knew it as well as the back of his hand, so the small gleam of silver in the corner that was mostly covered by the same straw he was lying on stood out.

He reached over and grabbed the object and brought it closer to his face to look at it. It was a bracelet, he realized, made entirely out of silver. The design was simple, but he could still make some good money from it. Enough money to shut up his wife, and buy some more drinks from the tavern.

Travis barely managed to put the bracelet on his fat wrist (it was obviously made for a woman with a thinner wrist). With the bracelet securely in his possession Travis lie down and fell asleep.

:::

Arthur sighed as the guards brought in yet another minor criminal who needed sentencing. Today was supposed to be his wedding day, Gwen was supposed to be smiling up at him as they said their vows. But instead he was stuck in the council chambers judging minor criminals.

Arthur somewhat recognized the man in front of him, he was a repeat offender, he thought he could recall the man's name if he wanted to, but his thoughts were only of Guinevere.

"Name?" Arthur asked

"Travis My Lord" the steward announced

"Crime?"

"Breaking Curfew, disturbing the peace, and public nudity"

"Public nudity?" Arthur turned to look at the man in front of him with his eyebrows raised.

"Aye My Lord" Travis said with a shrug of his shoulders "But a man can't be held accountable for what he does while he's under the influence of drink."

Arthur smiled as he imagined the dirty fat balding man in front of him in the tavern strutting on top of the tables with his trousers down.

"You're plea Travis?" Arthur asked

"Guilty My Lord"

"All right then Travis, I sentence you to two hours in the stocks. Dismissed." Arthur said dismissively. This case was amusing and it took his mind of Gwen for a few moments but he wanted to return to his brooding.

"Wait My Lord." Travis cried as he rose from his former kneeling position.

"Yes?" Arthur asked impatiently

"I was hoping to see Sir Lancelot sire."

The room was deathly quiet as the guards and stewards looked to see his reaction to name of the dead man who had betrayed him. One of his knights stepped forward with his hand on his hilt, obviously with the intent to confront the ignorant man wearing the hopeful expression but Arthur put up his hand. The knight bowed and backed away.

Arthur made sure to keep his face clear of any emotion as he asked "Why do you wish to see Sir Lancelot Travis?"

"Well I would like to see him." Travis said as he blushed and looked at his shoes.

"Why do you wish to see him?"

"Well, I kind of fancy him if you know what I mean sire." Travis said as he gave the king an exaggerated wink.

Arthur stared at Travis incredulously "You fancy Sir Lancelot?" he said slowly

"Well yes sire. I've always thought of women this way before, but something about Sir Lancelot really makes me heart start pounding, ya know?" Travis said raising his eye brows twice.

"Not really," Arthur said slowly with an almost disgusted look on his face. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he asked "Travis when did you ever meet Sir Lancelot?"

Travis opened his mouth to reply then shut it. He seemed to think for a few moments before saying absently "I don't think I ever meet him… in fact I don't think I've ever seen him either."

Arthur thought for a moment as he studied Travis. This man who was a known drunk and womanizer spends a night in his dungeon and claims to desire a man he has neither meet nor seen before. Yet Travis seemed sincere, the look of confusion and hope in his eyes proved that, but where was this request coming from?

Then Arthur noticed the small silver bracelet somewhat concealed under Travis's sleeve. A peasant like Travis would never be able to afford a bracelet like that.

Arthur leaned out of his chair and beckoned to Travis, "let me see that bracelet" he commanded

Travis pouted a bit as he realized he wouldn't be able to keep his new found treasure but with a struggle took the bracelet off of his wrist and handed it to his king.

As soon as he passed on the bracelet, Travis put his hand to his head and a look of extreme confusion passed over his face.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself

"Travis are you all right?" Arthur asked as he studied the plain bracelet.

"Yes, I…. Sire I am so sorry for my previous actions. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself."

Arthur froze as Travis used the same exact words that Gwen had the night before,

"_I couldn't help myself_"

"Take him to the stocks," Arthur commanded as the guards took away a very confused looking Travis. "Who was the last person to stay in his cell before him?"

The steward looked at his records and hesitated before saying quickly "Lady Guinevere my lord."

Arthur stared down at the bracelet in front of him for a full minute before Merlin stepped forward and said "Sire, that bracelet is enchanted, and I'm sure I saw Gwen wearing it."

Arthur paused before saying slowly "It appears you're right Merlin," he paused again as he stared at the bracelet that had caused him so much pain. It was so clear now in retrospect, Gwen's actions were so unlike her, so out of character. And he was sure that he loved her, and now he knew, he knew for sure that she loved him. That she loved him and only him. He could trust her again because her actions were not her own.

"Send some men to bring Guinevere back to Camelot," Arthur ordered and some of the knights left the council room "I owe her an apology."

**Ok so what do you guys think? This is my first try at pure humor so please be nice! I just thought that some random simpleton falling in love with Lancelot because of Morgana's enchantment would be hilarious but I'm not sure I did it justice. So please please please please review and let me know what you think!**

**I think I got the quote wrong, but I figured it was the same idea and you all would know what I meant and it's 1 in the morning and I'm way too lazy to go through the episode and find the exact quote. **

**Remember to Review! Pretty Please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
